


Learning to Lose

by owlmoose



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Extended Scene, Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, Flash Fic, Gen, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lulu thought she knew what she was getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 Final Fantasy Kiss Battle. Prompt: "They get closer and closer to the end, and Lulu doesn't know if she'll be able to see the thing through when they reach the finish line."

She thought she knew what she was getting into, following Yuna on her journey across Spira. She has been down this road twice before, after all, and both times she came home alone, her summoner left behind her -- once lost to death, once to indecision. She's used to losing people, losing summoners. She thought she knew. She thought she was ready.

Lulu sits by a campfire at the edge of the world and understand that she was wrong. She's not ready, and never will be ready. How could she be ready to sit by and watch while Yuna fights Sin to the death? She glances across the fire at Yuna, listening patiently while Tidus spins tale after tale, stalling the end in his own way. Difficult as it is to listen, she find that she cannot blame him. If she could put off the end of this journey by any means, she would do it. 

Suddenly, Yuna stands. "I think--" she reaches a hand, rests it on Tidus's arm. "I think we should stop, now. Maybe."

He lowers his eyes, flushing, and pulls away; Yuna turns around and faces her guardians. "Let's go," she says, and Lulu's heart sinks into the pit of her stomach. She may not be ready, but Yuna is -- she can see the determination in Yuna's eyes. 

The others gather up their things, and Lulu summons water to douse the fire, stirring up the wet ashes with a gust of wind to soak all the embers. Yuna comes to her side, leaves a light hand on her shoulder. "Thank you," she says. "You always take such good care of us."

Lulu turns and kisses her, gently on the cheek. "Of course. I could do no less."

Yuna pulls Lulu into a hug and kisses her back, a soft brushing of their lips. "I couldn't do this without you," she murmurs, and Lulu sighs, running a hand over Yuna's smooth hair. She never wants to let her go, but she must. She knows that. But for now, she holds on. Just for a minute longer, here before they plunge together over the edge of the world.


End file.
